Tal vez
by Midory
Summary: Solo había una palabra que se le venía a la mente cada vez que llegaba su trabajo: Odio… un intenso y profundo odio y no precisamente un odio ocasionado por un trabajo no del todo grato, no, ojala solamente fuera eso. Reto Foro El valor de los extras!


_Por si alguien tuviese la duda  
los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen al buen de M. Kishimoto.  
Aunque despues de tanta matanza de personajes ya ni tan "buen" _

**Tal vez**

Solo había una palabra que se le venía a la mente cada vez que llegaba su trabajo, a su escritorio, a su silla de todos los días.

_-Odio… un intenso y profundo odio _–y no precisamente un odio ocasionado por un trabajo no del todo grato, no, ojala solamente fuera eso, el motivo de su odio, era más profundo que eso.

-_Curioso -_pensó ella con cierto pesar, mientras se sentaba muy erguida en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Hacía menos de un año prácticamente lamía el suelo sobre el cual él pasaba. A pesar de que la hora de entrada a su trabajo era cercana a las 9 de la mañana, ella siempre llegaba antes que cualquiera al trabajo, con un mismo propósito todos los días; ver a su jefe y ex maestro, antes que nadie y saludarle de una forma que no dejaba ninguna duda en cuan alto concepto le tenía. Pero ahora, la simple idea de recordar aquello le resultaba por lo más patético.

La puerta principal se abrió, indicándole que alguien había llegado. La castaña levantó la vista, aunque eso no fuera del todo necesario, ya que estaba totalmente segura de saber quienes eran.

Y ahí venían él y ella. El Kazekage y su señora. Acompañados a cierta distancia de los hermanos mayores de este.

La sangre le hirvió con el solo hecho de verlos. Apartó su mirada unos segundos, hecho hacia atrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones castaños, forzándose a esquivar sus miradas pero falló, igual que había fallado cada mañana desde hacia poco menos de 365 días. Levantó su cara solo para mirarlos y torturarse un poco más.

Su esposa camina a su lado, asida a su brazo, ella sonríe, él no. Él no voltea a verla, ni siquiera pareciera darse cuenta que estuviera a su lado, sin embargo no dice nada, sigue caminando con esa lapa pegada a su brazo.

La kunoichi apretó sus labios con tanta fuerza que por un segundo casi temió que sangraran. Su rumbo es fijo, no disminuyen el paso, ni siquiera con la insistente mirada de la joven asistente que parecía decir:

_-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, estoy aquí!_

Él levanta la mirada solo cuando estuvo enfrente de su escritorio, su asistente siente el corazón golpear fuertemente contra sus costillas, su angustia se refleja claramente en su rostro. Le mira, igual su compañera, ella sonríe con suavidad, él apenas si respira.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera un: buenos días, no se voltea a ver a su esposa, no lo cree necesario. Siguen de largo, la señora de Suna mueve su cabeza como señal de saludo, es amable, siempre lo ha sido, pero ella sabe que es por apariencia, el principal objetivo de ella ha sido siempre aparentar. Sus hermanos, le saludan amablemente con frases cordiales, antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la oficina.

El silencio envolvió nuevamente a la trigueña, puede escuchar voces amortiguadas a través de la puerta, pero apenas si les hace caso, permanece sumida en sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente no dijo nada, apenas volteó a verlas, la falta de sentimientos del hombre que en su momento fuera la persona más importante en su vida; le abruma pero más que nada logra alimentar ese profundo resentimiento.

_-Te odio Gaara-sama –_susurró ponzoñosamente para si misma.

Pasaron unos segundos o tal vez minutos, antes de que la puerta de la oficina se abriera nuevamente y saliera ahora sola la pareja del Sabaku No. La cual sin verse en la necesidad de quedar bien con un marido que oportunamente fuera el Kazekage, apenas si se digno mirar a la asistente de su esposo. Sonrió con sorna, aquella mujer era una gran mentira, pensó mientras la veía alejarse por los enormes pasillos del edificio. La puerta a sus espaldas que apenas si se cerraba se abrió por tercera ocasión, el marionetista le llamó desde dentro de la oficina.

-Matsuri –dijo él, la aludida se volvió para verle –Gaara pidió que entraras

-Gracias Kankuro-san –respondió ella con una reverencia, le estimaba, pese a todo a ella realmente le quería, podía decirse que era de las pocas personas de las que me alegraba tener su amistad.

Traspasó la puerta llevando consigo una libreta y algo con que escribir, pura fachada, bien sabía que no los necesitaría ahí. Dentro los dos hermanos del Kazekage le miraban en silencio, Gaara mismo le veía de igual manera, no que antes hubiera sido un hombre comunicativo, pero ahora estaba más serio que nunca.

-Nos retiramos entonces Gaara –dijo Temari cogiendo a su hermano del antebrazo y alentándole a dirigirse hacia la puerta, con un movimiento brusco

-Gracias –respondió parcamente, Temari pasó una mano sobre el delgado brazo de la kunoichi castaña cuando estuvo su lado, Kankuro por su parte, en una muestra de afecto mucho menos gentil; revolvió bruscamente sus cabellos.

Matsuri sonrió un poquito hacia el par que ya salía por la puerta. Volvió su rostro hacia enfrente. Él estaba ahí, sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándole de forma superior. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban, y un conocido aleteó de mariposas cosquilleando dentro de su estomago, Matsuri se abofeteó mentalmente, no iba a derrumbarse en ese momento.

-¿Deseaba verme Gaara-sama? –preguntó ella con clara descortesía puntualizada en cada palabra. Una pequeña parte dentro de ella se encogió de puro arrepentimiento, apretó bien fuerte la libreta contra su pecho, no era tiempo para echarse hacia atrás, después de todo:

_-La decisión estaba tomada y sus sentimientos hacía él ya estaban bien definidos. _

-Si –respondió Gaara sin darse por ofendido, clavó sus ojos en los suyos en evidente señal de reproche y añadió: -¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Matsuri entornó sus ojos, parecía preocupado, demasiado preocupado para tratarse de un hombre como él, la joven bajo la vista un poco sofocada, sus coloreadas mejillas demostraban su nerviosismo, habló con voz vacilante, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo más fuerza, no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

-No… no lo comprendo

_-La decisión estaba ya tomada, y sus sentimientos hacía él ya estaban bien definidos_ –recitó ella dentro de su cabeza, pero entre más lo repetía, menos segura se sentía de ello.

Gaara suspiró cansinamente, no estaba para rodeos, se levantó de su escritorio y dando dos largas zancadas estuvo pronto a su lado, le cogió del brazo con fuerza causándole dolor, sin embargo Matsuri no dijo ni hizo nada, le encaró todavía con las mejillas encendidas.

-Kankuro me lo dijo –contestó él con voz aterciopelada.

El rostro de Matsuri empalideció, daba la impresión de que lamentaba haber tomado como confidente a Kankuro, pero ¿en quien más si no? Tanto Temari, como Kankuro eran sus mejores amigos, dos de las tres personas más importantes en su vida, y lo más parecido a una familia a la que ella hubiese estado deseosa de pertenecer.

Gaara aún delante de ella, esperaba su respuesta, su asistente se soltó de su brazo con un movimiento brusco. Él siguió:

-¿Cuándo planeas irte de la Arena?

Matsuri parpadeó un par de veces al oírle, no sin sentirse un tanto aliviada de saber que el marionetista no la había desenmascarado del todo.

-Esta misma noche –respondió con frialdad. Si esa noticia le afectó o no al pelirrojo, supo disimularlo bastante bien, puesto que ni siquiera parpadeó, dio un par de pasos hacía atrás y cual si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño siguió con el interrogatorio:

-¿Porque?

Matsuri apretó los dientes, sintió un calor subirle a la cara ¿todavía se dignaba preguntarle? ¿Qué acaso no era obvio?

-¿Que caso tiene seguir quedándome aquí? –Contestó ella con resentimiento - ¿esperas que sea _tu amante_ toda la vida? –Gaara incomodo miró hacía otro lado a la mención de ello -¿Y que tolere los desplantes de esa mujer que se hace llamar _tu esposa_?

El silencio reinó en la oficina, solo podía escucharse la pesada respiración de Matsuri y nada más, Gaara le veía totalmente hermético, Matsuri sintió los ojos humedecerse, pero haciendo un movimiento fuerte con su cabeza, se negó a derramar una sola lagrima, si él podía guardar sus sentimientos, ella también lo haría.

-La guerra era inevitable –le recordó él tras unos segundos de guardar silencio –el único modo de salvar la Arena, era con la unificación de las dos aldeas –dijo él con repulsión, parecía que la simple mención le resultaba verdaderamente desagradable -eran demasiados, era imposible ganar lo sabes

-Y tomaste la mejor solución –replicó Matsuri con tristeza y coraje reflejado en su rostro, el pelirrojo dio un par de pasos hacia ella, la joven tenía los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que temió se hiciera daño.

-Salvar a nuestra aldea, sí –contestó él tomando un mechón rebelde de su cabello entre sus dedos, Matsuri sintió como la piel se le erizaba solo con su cercanía, por un segundo nada más importaba, nada más que él, o ella, ni siquiera aquella mujer que tenía por esposa, entrecerró los ojos aspirando bien fuerte su aroma. Extrañamente estando al lado de aquel hombre que en su momento había sido catalogado como un monstruo, se sintió en completa paz. La kunoichi abrió sus ojos con lentitud, realmente iba a extrañarlo.

-No puedo permanecer más aquí –dijo Matsuri saliendo de su embelesamiento, dio un paso hacia atrás, apartó al pelirrojo de un manotazo soltó la libreta que choco contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y llevando una de sus manos hacía su pecho dijo con voz temblorosa al principio –no puedo… es decir… no quiero permanecer un segundo más aquí

Gaara le miraba en silencio, parecía un poco turbado. Tenía las manos empuñadas y los músculos bien rígidos, le escuchaba sin emitir sonido, intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro en un vano intento de tranquilizarle, pero apenas toco la piel de su alumna ella se lo sacudió violentamente como si le quemara.

-No

-Matsuri, estas molesta –dijo él como si no resultara obvio, tomándole de un brazo, esta vez ella no pudo soltarse – estas alterada, descansa… ya hablaremos mañana

-No habrá mañana ¡me voy esta noche de la Arena! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡¡No quiero estar aquí!! –Matsuri sintió que el corazón se le encogía, el Kazekage clavo sus dedos contra su piel, pese a todo parecía renuente a dejarla ir, ella respiró agitadamente, tenía que irse de la Aldea, no podía quedarse. _La decisión estaba ya tomada, y sus sentimientos hacía él ya estaban bien definidos_. Entonces tomando aire y sabiendo perfectamente lo que significaría para él, soltó las palabras que en su momento fueron le dañaron más de lo que ella hubiese deseado: -¡Odio a la Arena! ¡Odio a esta estupida Aldea! ¡Te odio a ti!

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces, soltó su brazo con mucha lentitud. Nunca había visto más molesta a Matsuri, sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos cual puñales, nunca creyó ver esa mirada dedicada para él. Realmente le odiaba. Nuevamente había sido engañado, nuevamente alguien quien creía que le amaba lo había engañado. Su decisión de detenerle flaqueo, dejo caer su brazo a un lado de su cuerpo. Hace años cuando descubrió que su madre no le amaba como suponía ni a él o a su aldea, se sintió explotar de ira, el tatuaje en su frente era la prueba de ello, pero ahora aunque las palabras de Matsuri eran en esencia las mismas, esta vez no sintió ira, ni desprecio. Si ella le odiaba, pues bien, él no podía hacerlo.

-Tenemos –dijo él cual un susurró, sorprendido a la misma Matsuri, que por primera vez desde que le había conocido no parecía el hombre frío y sin sentimientos de siempre, si no, todo lo contrario; lucía un tanto apesadumbrado, él siguió –tenemos un tratado de paz con Konoha, puedo hacer unos ajustes para tu reubicación ahí, es una buena aldea, como sabrás… estoy seguro que la Hokage te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

-Gracias –respondió ella con voz mucho más en calma

-Puedes irte cuando quieras –añadió Gaara con voz ronca, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre ella, Matsuri sintió su labio inferior temblar –creo que Temari y Kankuro querrán despedirse de ti.

Ella accedió, no se atrevió a decirle que ya se había despedido con anterioridad de sus hermanos mayores. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Entonces, tomando por sorpresa al Kazekage, se abrazo de él, a señal de despedida, se colgó de su cuello y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, pudo sentir como él desprevenido al principio tensaba sus músculos, pero no le importo. Quería sentir por última vez su suave aliento rozando sobre su coronilla. Poso sus labios sobre los del shinobi por unos segundos, eso era lo que más extrañaría de él. Se separó después de un cierto tiempo, que no le pareció suficiente.

Matsuri sonreía, él no le comprendía en lo más mínimo:

-Gracias por todo Gaara-sama –susurró ella pasando su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios. Él no contestó, ella entendió:

-_Gaara_

-Matsuri

**000000000**

La castaña llegó a entrada de la Aldea con apenas un par de pertenencias, ropa, comida, provisiones para el viaje, un _kit_ de primeros auxilios pero nada más. No permitió que ni Kankuro ni Temari le acompañaran, odiaba las despedidas, ya había tenido suficiente con la de en la mañana. Matsuri se hecho la mochila al hombro, se volvió unos segundos para ver ultima vez la aldea, podía vislumbrarse desde ahí la torre del Kazekage había una luz en la habitación más alta; su oficina. Sonrió con melancolía mientras caminaba con lentitud rumbo a su nuevo hogar; la aldea de la Hoja.

Tal vez algún día regresaría a la aldea, incluso si se presentaba la oportunidad quizás le diría el verdadero motivo de su despedida. Esperaba que cuando ese momento llegara, el odio dentro suyo se hubiese disipado por completo, y él por su parte le perdonara.

Lo odiaba tanto y no lo odiaba.

Odiaba como había preferido la seguridad de su aldea, a una vida feliz a su lado, lo odiaba, pero lo admiraba. Odiaba cuando él reprimía sus emociones, pero lo amaba porque siempre supo distinguir cuando mentía. Odiaba haber sido durante poco menos de un año su amante. Sin embargo nunca podría olvidar esos días puesto que habían sido los más felices de su vida, amaba despertar a su lado, amaba la pasión con la que la besaba, amaba la suave fragancia de su piel… lo amaba…

_¿A quien trataba de engañar? _

_Le era imposible odiarlo. _

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, había tomado esa resolución no solo por ella, si no por él. Le era imposible seguir en aldea, los consejeros ya se lo habían advertido.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le dolía ver al hombre que amaba con otra, cuando en realidad le estaba destrozando. Tampoco podía seguir habiendo dos señoras de Suna, una de día para las apariencias y otra de noche con quien perderse en sus sábanas.

Matsuri limpió su mejilla con su mano.

Tampoco podía, por mucho que lo deseara; ser ella la madre del primer hijo del Kazekage. Aunque… en realidad _sí podía_, y sus 3 semanas de latente embarazo lo confirmaban.

_-No_ -negó suavemente con la cabeza Matsuri - definitivamente no podía permanecer más tiempo en Suna.

Tal vez algún día volviera a Suna, cuando todo ese pasado quedara muy atrás. Tal vez algún día le diría al Kazekage que fue padre cuando apenas tenía 18 años, tal vez incluso si tenían suerte, volverían a verse.

Matsuri se ajusto la mochila al hombro, era momento de seguir.

A sus espaldas la única luz de la torre del Kazekage se extinguió.

_-Tal vez…_

**000000000**

**_Reto! llevado a cabo, muy difícil reto si debo ser sincera, puesto que (aunque no fue petición) si fue onda mía hacer algo medianamente dramático. Traía esta espinita ¡y ya me la saque! (no es mi especialidad lo dramático, me inclino más por los fics de finales felices, pero tenía esta idea revoloteando por mi cabeza hace uhhhh, años, de hecho este era uno de los posibles finales para cierto fic que tengo por ahí publicado). _**

**_Agradecería comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias, tmb tomatazos y lechugazos son recibidos. Y por ultimo ¡¡¡¡disculpen la tardanza!!!! No tengo perdón, me apunte para este reto ya hace un rato, y creo que fui la ultima en terminar.  
_****_  
_****_Besos Midory!!!_**


End file.
